


Spiked

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Two for One: A Stucky x Reader Polyamorous Series [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Multi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader is Roofied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: While attending the grand opening of a new club, you run into someone you’d hoped to never see again.





	Spiked

 

“I hate this,” Bucky grumbled as the limo pulled to a stop in front of the nightclub.

“It’ll be fun,” you smiled at him and patted his cheek, before pressing a lingering kiss to his lips and climbing out of the car.

Steve held your hand, helping you from the limo, keeping a close eye on you so you didn’t twist an ankle on the curb. Bucky was right behind you, his hand on your lower back, still grumbling. 

“It’s only for a couple of hours, Buck,” Steve grinned. “You’ll survive.”

“You both owe me for this, big time,” Bucky snarled.

You stopped halfway up the sidewalk, wrapped your arms around Bucky’s neck, and pressed your lips to his ear. “I promise to make it up to you, baby,” you whispered. “Steve, too.”

You caught the wink Steve sent in Bucky’s direction, along with the smile. The two of you had known you would have to make this trip to Stark’s newest club opening worthwhile for Bucky, so you’d made plans in advance. He’d be a very happy super soldier before the night was over, if you and Steve had your way.

Once inside, Steve headed for the bar, while you and Bucky were escorted to a table in the VIP section. Being friends with Tony definitely had its perks. He’d acquired this building in some kind of merger deal and he’d handed it over to Pepper and Happy to do with as they pleased. Hence, the nightclub had been born. 

All of the Avengers had been invited to attend the grand opening, and of course, the news had spread like wildfire, bringing people from all over the country to New York, hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous superheroes. No wonder Bucky was less than thrilled to be there; everywhere he turned, people were pointing and staring.

You and Bucky slid into a booth in VIP section, his metal arm around you, holding you close. You put one hand on his leg and with the other, you intertwined your fingers with the one resting on the table, squeezing it tight. You kissed his cheek, your lips lingering on his jaw.

“I hate this, Y/N,” he repeated. “All these people staring at me, watching me. It’s got my nerves on edge.” His knee was bouncing up and down, his shoulders stiff, and he was gnawing on his lower lip.

Steve appeared out of the crowd, three drinks in his hand. He set them on the table, then slid into the booth beside Bucky, his arm sliding around his best friend. 

“Buck, look at me,” he whispered.

Bucky reluctantly turned his head, his blue eyes meeting Steve’s. He shook his head, just a little. Steve leaned his head against Bucky’s, the two of them forehead to forehead. He whispered something too quiet for you to hear, but whatever it was seemed to ease Bucky’s mind, because he relaxed, a little anyway. Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck and pulled him in for a lingering kiss.

“We good?” Steve murmured when they broke apart.

“For now,” Bucky replied, a grin teasing the corners of his mouth.

A half an hour later, you left the boys in the booth and made your way through the crowd to the bar. You ordered another drink and a couple more beers for Steve and Bucky, instructing the bartender to put it on Tony’s tab. He obliged, after seeing the black card you carried with you.

“I figured you’d be here,” a voice said from behind you.

The second you heard it, your hands started to shake. You had prayed you would never hear that voice again, not as long as you lived.

“Will,” you murmured, turning slowly. “What the hell are you doing here?”

It really was him, the man who’d put you in the hospital, and ultimately, the reason why you were now working with the Avengers. Your ex-boyfriend sidled up to the bar, leaning beside you, propped on one elbow. “I heard about this little soiree and I knew you’d be here. I mean, you are besties with all of those so-called superheroes, aren’t you?”

“They saved my life,” you whispered. “After you tried to kill me.”

Will put his finger in your face, shaking it from side to side. “Uh uh, Y/N, you do not get to do that,” he huffed. “I didn’t try to kill you.”

“You put me in the hospital -”

“You lived,” Will hissed. “And we’ve been over this. It was an accident. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you’d just listened to me.”

“Cut it out, Will,” you snapped. “And get the fuck away from me. I still have a restraining order.”

Will shook his head and leaned on the bar, his head in his hands. You stood behind him, those horrid feelings of fear and revulsion - for him, for yourself - washing over you. You dragged in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, reached past him and grabbed your drink and the boys’ beers from the bar. You gulped the drink in your hand, downing it in just a couple of swallows before slamming the empty glass down on the bar.

“Stay away from me, Will,” you said, praying your voice didn’t sound as shaky as you felt. “Don’t come near me again.”

You pushed your way through the crowd, desperate to get back to the Steve and Bucky, back to where you would feel safe. There were a lot of people, the crowd was thick, difficult to move through; it was making your anxiety spike. You were hot, sweating, shaking, fear coursing through you. The fear made you angry, made you hate yourself. You’d spent almost two years living and training with the Avengers, Nat in particular, doing everything in your power to never feel helpless again. One look at Will had sent you spiraling down that dark hole again.

“Are you alright?” Steve asked. He slid out of the booth, grabbed your arms, and stared down at you. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” you muttered. “It’s nothing.” You had never told the boys about your past, choosing to put it behind you, and you weren’t about to start now.

Steve’s eyes narrowed and you knew he didn’t believe you. You rose up on your toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Seriously, Steve. It’s nothing,” you repeated.

“Y/N!”

Nat was heading your way, a smile on her face. She grabbed your arm and dragged you on the dance floor, yelling promises to return you soon over her shoulder. You stumbled after her, smiling at Steve and Bucky.

The music was loud, the bass pounding so hard you found it hard to breathe. Nat was shimmying to the music, laughing and spinning, dancing around you. You spun in a circle, dancing with her, an unexpected stream of giggles leaving you. This was good, this felt right. You wanted nothing more than to let go and have fun, forget Will had ever made an appearance.

You closed your eyes and let your body move to the music, let the music dictate how you moved. You were jumping, dancing, spinning, and laughing, eyes closed, letting yourself go, freeing yourself of the hurt and heartache that had come rushing back when you’d seen Will.

A wave of dizziness washed over you and you stumbled, falling against someone, their arms sliding around you, another giggle leaving you. You opened your eyes, only to see Will’s dark, hooded eyes staring back at you.

“Will,” you mumbled. “What are you doing?” You shook your head, trying to clear your foggy head and focus. Everything seemed weird and shimmery.

He hugged you close and starting moving through the crowd. “Come on, Y/N,” he said, “I think you need some fresh air.”

You tried to extricate yourself from his grip, protesting weakly. “No, Will, I’m fine. Let me go.”

But Will wasn’t stopping, just plowing through the crowds of people, shoving them out of his way, heading for one of the side exit doors that left the club. You wanted to scream, fight him, shove him away from you, but all of it seemed like too much effort, and maybe he was right, maybe you did need some air, maybe it would stop your head from spinning and your heart from pounding.

The two of you were almost to the door when Will slid to an abrupt stop, a low grunt of surprise leaving him. You were plucked from his arms and pulled against a hard body, a familiar scent filling your spinning head.

“Bucky,” you sighed, slumping against his chest, your fingers twisting in the lapels of his jacket.

“Who the fuck are you?” Bucky growled, propping you against the wall and standing in front of you.

“That’s Will,” you mumbled, your words slurring. “He’s my asshole ex.” Your body felt like it weighed a million pounds and you could feel yourself sliding toward the floor. You weren’t sure how much longer you’d be able to keep your eyes open.

“I was just taking her out to get some air,” Will said. “No harm.”

“Bullshit,” you replied.

“I don’t think she wants you taking her anywhere, pal,” Bucky snarled. “Beat feet.”

“I don’t feel so good,” you breathed. “Something’s wrong.” You were going down, the floor rushing at you, and you couldn’t even get your hands out to break the fall.

Just before you hit the ground, you were scooped up, one arm under your legs, the other around your back, Steve hugging you close. You rested your head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh.

“Who the hell are you guys?” Will snorted. “Her boyfriends?”

“Yes,” Steve and Bucky answered together.

“Figures,” Will chortled. “She always was a fucking slut. Not surprised she’s doing two guys at once. Which one of you gets her sloppy seconds?”

“Okay, I’m done,” Bucky snapped. 

The last thing you remembered before slipping into unconscious was seeing Will on the floor, out cold, Bucky standing over him, his metal hand clenching and unclenching.

* * *

You were propped up against at least ten pillows, Bucky and Steve on either side of you, a glass of iced water in your hand, the condensation sliding down the side of the glass and over your hand. You held the glass to your forehead; it felt good against your overheated skin.

“Dr. Cho is sure it was Rohypnol?” you mumbled.

Steve’s fingers drifted up and down your arm, his lips against your temple. “Yeah,” he replied. “She’s sure.”

“Will?” you sighed.

“Yes,” Bucky said. “He had it on him when he was arrested.”

“Arrested?” You turned to look at Bucky. “You had him arrested?”

“Of course we did, Y/N,” Steve answered. “He violated the restraining order, he drugged you, and he tried to kidnap you. Tony called the police about two seconds after Bucky decked him -”

“God, that felt good,” Bucky chuckled. “He’s lucky I didn’t rip his fucking throat out.”

“Buck,” Steve chided. “It’s over. Let it go.”

“How’d...who told you about the restraining order?” you asked quietly.

“Romanoff did,” Bucky shrugged.

“After Bucky threatened to beat her ass -”

“Which she would have deserved,” Bucky added, glaring at Steve. “She should have told us.  _ You _  should have told us.” He looked pointedly at you.

You shook your head. “I know and I’m sorry -”

Steve stopped you with a finger to your lips. “It’s alright, Y/N. It’s in the past and the only thing that matters now is that you’re okay. Right, Bucky?”

“Right,” Bucky grumbled.

“Buck, come on,” Steve scolded.

“Alright, it’s over,” Bucky said. “But I swear to God if he comes near you again, I’ll kill him.”

“I’ll let you,” you murmured, closing your eyes and resting your head against Bucky’s shoulder. You grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled it around your waist, intertwining your fingers with his, holding it against your stomach. “Don’t leave me, okay?”

You needed both of them, right there, right now, and if possible, forever, God willing. They were your whole world.

“Not going anywhere, doll,” Bucky whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of your head.

“Ditto,” Steve said, his lips drifting over the back of your neck. “You’re stuck with us, sweetheart.”

“Until the end of the line,” you mumbled.

“Hey, that’s our line,” you heard Bucky laugh as you crossed into blissful sleep.


End file.
